Sensing objects close to a solar line of sight (e.g., near the Sun) with a wide field of view and for long periods of time is problematic because known telescope optical systems cannot tolerate the extreme solar thermal load on components of the system. As a result, they suffer very significant image quality degradation due to optics misalignments and distortion of the optical surfaces, and thus become unsuitable for their intended purposes.
Existing coronagraphs can sense objects close to the Sun in a narrow field of view and a narrow spectral band, typically for only a transient period of time because the solar thermal load is too intense for the components of the coronagraph to effectively sense the objects without problematic degradation. Such coronagraphs typically implement a significant shield or baffle to block-out a direct solar image of the Sun. Thus, they suffer the restriction of not being able to view certain objects very near the Sun.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.